1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel azo pigments and process for producing the same. More particularly, it relates to novel azo pigments which have excellent solvent resistance, heat resistance and tinting strength.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Heretofore, many azo pigments have been known and have been used for various usages. However, azo pigments having satisfactory characteristics have not been obtained.
The inventors have studied on azo pigments which have improved various fastnesses especially improved weather-proofing property, and solvent resistance.